Wireless networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcasting, position location services, and other like wireless communication services. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
Within wireless networks, positioning and position determination is widely used to locate mobile devices. The position can be used by applications, as well as for system control and signal distribution. Determining the position using a satellite positioning system (SPS) (e.g., global positioning system (GPS)) is often appropriate, but many times, and for certain applications and system functions, SPS data is not sufficient. For example, when indoors, a satellite signal may not be available. Alternate positioning solutions, such as time difference of arrival (TDOA), observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA), and other systems may be desirable for such applications and functions.